Frisk (DaKingOfDogs)
Frisk is one of the premade fighters in Super Smash Bros. Endless, and they hail from the Undertale series. Frisk's entire moveset revolves around a special meter known as the Morality Meter, and as such, Frisk has one of the most complex premade movesets in the game. Using basic attacks or throws will bring the meter towards Genocide Mode, while using Specials or doing nothing will bring it towards Pacifist Mode. Once one of the modes is reached, it will stay that way until the end of the match. Neutral Mode: Frisk's model has the Stick attached to it in this mode. Jab: A basic downwards swing with the Stick. Can be compared to Isabelle's jab. Dash Attack: Runs forward and trips. Forward Tilt: A right-to-left swing with the Toy Knife. Up Tilt: A weak flip kick with the Ballet Shoes as a sweetspot. Down Tilt: A leg sweep with the Ballet Shoes as a sweetspot. Forward Smash: A strong punch with the Tough Glove. Up Smash: Flails the Stick side-to-side overhead. Down Smash: Swings the Burnt Pan downwards. Neutral Air: Swings the Stick in a circle. Forward Air: Throws the Torn Notebook forward. Back Air: Throws the Torn Notebook backwards. Up Air: Throws the Empty Gun upwards. Down Air: A downwards stomp with the Ballet Shoes. Spikes. Pummel: Headbutt. Forward Throw: Stabs forward with the Stick. Back Throw: Slam the foe into the ground behind them. Up Throw: Throws the foe upwards and throws the Empty Gun at them. Down Throw: Stomps on the foe with the Ballet Shoes. Neutral Special: Stick. Throws the Stick. Deals low damage, but puts foes in a distracted state, where they have the stick in their hands and can't move. Moves involving the stick can't be used until the stick is picked up. Side Special: Hug. A command grab. Dashes forward, hugging and squeezing the foe. Down Special: Ignore. Halves damage dealt to them while bringing the Morality Meter towards the Pacifist side. Deals no damage or knockback. Up Special: Pose. Can be used three times in a row. Uses a random one of Mettaton's poses, and gains hight while doing so. Does slight damage. Final Smash: The Choice. Two large buttons appear, one saying SPARE, and one saying FIGHT. If SPARE is chosen, the screen is enveloped in a white light, and the Morality Meter completely fills towards Pacifist Mode. If FIGHT is chosen, A large white slash covers the screen and the Morality Meter fills completely towards Genocide Mode. Genocide Mode: Frisk holds the Real Knife in all animations. Jab: Slashes at the foe. Dash Attack: Runs forward while jabbing at the foe. Forward Tilt: Top-to-bottom slash. Down Tilt: Pokes at the ground with the Real Knife. Up Tilt: Jabs upwards. Forward Smash: Flails the Real Knife in front of themself. Up Smash: Flails the Real Knife above themself. Down Smash: Swings the Real Knife in a circle around themself. Neutral Air: Spins around with the Real Knife. Forward Air: Top-to-bottom slash. Spikes. Back Air: Bottom-to-top slash. Up Air: Right-to-left slash. Down air: Left-to-right slash. Pummel: Stab. Forward Throw: Elbow Dash. Back Throw: Knocks the foe into the ground and hits them with the hilt of the Real Knife. Up Throw: Tosses the foe upwards. Down Throw: Stomps on the foe, causing the to fly upwards, before Frisk stabs at them. Neutral Special: Real Slice. Charges up a multihit move that involves Frisk slashing at the foe. Side Special: Real Dash Stab. Charges up a move that causes Frisk to rush forward until they have traveled a certain distance or they hit a foe, in which case, they will let out a quick stab. Down Special: Real Counter. COUNTER. When it connects, a Smiley Face appears above Frisk's head. Up Special: Real Flying Slash. Slashes upwards, causing them to fly upwards. Cannot be angled. Final Smash: New World. Cinematic Final Smash. Whoever gets trapped in a small radius in front of Frisk will get transported to a black dimension. Frisk will slash the screen and several 9's will appear in the backround. Deals very small knockback but anyone over 90% by the end of the cutscene is KOed instantly. Pacifist Mode: Frisk does not hold anything while idle. Several Attacks are based on ACTS while others took more creativity. Frisk's friends also chip in for attacks, as Frisk refuses to hurt the foe. Jab: Papyrus pops in and "offers" spaghetti to to foe, "accidentally" shoving it in their face. Dash Attack: Frisk runs at the foe to give them a hug, but trips. Forward Tilt: Toriel pops in and creates small circles of fire. Up Tilt: Alphys pops in and tries to deactivate a laser, but fails. Down Tilt: Undyne pops in and Pokes at the ground with her spear. Forward/Up Smash: Frisk uses the ACT "Pet" on Lesser Dog, causing its neck to grow in size in the direction you angle it. The longer it's charged, the further it will go. Down Smash: Frisk rolls around in Mud. Airials: Swings the ACT or MERCY buttons. Pummel: Squeezes the foe. Forward Throw: Wrestles with the foe. Category:Stuff by DaKingOfDogs Category:Fighters Category:Premade Fighters Category:Characters by DaKingOfDogs.